Spark
or 3,750 |Costicon = |Value = $30 |Level = 15 |Weapon Number = 42 |Img = |Hardpoint = Light |WeaponLevel = 1 |Damage = 137 per charge (400m) |Range = 600m |Reload = 5 seconds |Capacity = 100 charges |Unload = 10 seconds |Icn1 = Energy |Icn2 = Lock-on |Icn3 = Automatic |Icn4 = Magazine |Icn5 = Close |Icn6 = }} Introduction The Spark is a close to mid-range (up to 600 meters, with the effectiveness increasing the closer the target) light energy weapon. Strategy This laser weapon is essentially a light version of the Scourge and Calamity, sharing the same range (600 meters) and damage type, as well as the same cycle time and requiring a target lock. Also, like the Scourge and Calamity, it deals more damage the closer you are to the target. With this considered, it can be used effectively for mid-range support and occasionally for brawling. This weapon fires an electrical arc, somewhat similar to the Gekko's laser beam, however the Spark's beam stays attached to the locked on target, even if the weapon is at an angle (not pointed directly at the target). This makes it an effective counter against robots with the Dash ability, as the only way to avoid it is to find proper cover. The Spark shares an issue with the Scourge -- it has to empty its clip in order to reload, meaning this weapon must be fully discharged while locked onto a target before reloading. A single Spark is not that powerful, but can be irritating. Pairing it with either more Sparks, Calamities or Scourges is recommended. Mark I Statistics / 3,750 |level-01-time = |level-01-damage = 137 |level-02-cost = 100,000 |level-02-time = 1 hour 30 minutes |level-02-damage = 151 |level-03-cost = 200,000 |level-03-time = 2 hours 30 minutes |level-03-damage = 165 |level-04-cost = 400,000 |level-04-time = 6 hours |level-04-damage = 181 |level-05-cost = 2,000,000 |level-05-time = 12 hours |level-05-damage = 199 |level-06-cost = 3,000,000 |level-06-time = 20 hours |level-06-damage = 219 |level-07-cost = 4,000,000 |level-07-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-07-damage = 240 |level-08-cost = 8,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days 12 hours |level-08-damage = 264 |level-09-cost = 13,000,000 |level-09-time = 3 days |level-09-damage = 290 |level-10-cost = 25,000,000 |level-10-time = 3 days 8 hours |level-10-damage = 318 |level-11-cost = 35,000,000 |level-11-time = 3 days 18 hours |level-11-damage = 350 |level-12-cost = 45,000,000 |level-12-time = 4 days |level-12-damage = 385 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,700,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days 20 hours }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 100 charges) Mark II Statistics |level-01-time = 0 |level-01-damage = 385 |level-02-cost = 1,000,000 |level-02-time = 12 hours |level-02-damage = 392 |level-03-cost = 2,000,000 |level-03-time = 1 day |level-03-damage = 399 |level-04-cost = 4,000,000 |level-04-time = 1 day 12 hours |level-04-damage = 406 |level-05-cost = 16,000,000 |level-05-time = 2 days |level-05-damage = 413 |level-06-cost = 16,000,000 |level-06-time = 2 days |level-06-damage = 420 |level-07-cost = 16,000,000 |level-07-time = 2 days |level-07-damage = 427 |level-08-cost = 16,000,000 |level-08-time = 2 days |level-08-damage = 434 |level-09-cost = 16,000,000 |level-09-time = 2 days |level-09-damage = 441 |level-10-cost = 16,000,000 |level-10-time = 2 days |level-10-damage = 448 |level-11-cost = 16,000,000 |level-11-time = 2 days |level-11-damage = 455 |level-12-cost = 16,000,000 |level-12-time = 2 days |level-12-damage = 462 |total-upgrade-cost = 135,000,000 |total-upgrade-time = 19 days }} *The damage column shows the damage of each individual charge at 400 meters range (out of 100 charges) Damage By Distance Note: * * Update History Poll Trivia *Click here for 3D model of this weapon. * A "spark" is a small fiery particle thrown off from a fire. * It has what seems like traffic lights on the back. Navigation